warriorcatsrockfandomcom-20200214-history
A Black Fire is Born
Allegianges: Leader - Thronstar - Tabby cat - male - Dark brown tabby fur with bule eyes - mate = Whisperheart Deputy - Wolfheart - female - Greyish black fur with with amber eyes (Apprentice : Marshpaw - grey and brown fur with stormy grey eyes - feamle) Medcin cat - Ivy /'' Ivycloud - male - White fur with red eyes '''Warriors:' Shadeclaw - Pale gery / black fur with light grey spots- male - mate = Littlewing Ambereye - Smokey fur with one dark amber eye and one blue eye - Female Blackheart - Plush blue fur with a black pach of fur on her chest with greyish blue eyes - Female Waterfrost - male - Blackish brown tabby patteren fur with bule frost like eyes - mate - Rainflower Littlewing - Light grey fur with black and brown makeings - female - mate = Shadeclaw (Apprentice Nightpaw - a black she-cat with kind black eyes) Phoenixheart - Super dark ginger fur with bright amber eyes - male - mate = Dragonfur ( Apprentice - Hawkpaw - light brown tabby - tom ) Barktail - Tabby cat - female - Dark tabby fur with amber eyes - not the sister of Mudpaw Nightheart - female - jet black fur and deep black eyes (Mate - Icestorm the deputy of Thunderclan and icy bule stare - pure white - tom ) Rainflower - calico fur and blue rain eyes - mate - Waterfrost Elders: Shadowfeather - female - black with black eyes Stoneheart- Smoke-Colored Egyptian Mau with dark grey eyes - female - younger sister of Cinderheart Dead cats : Cinderheart - Smoke-Colored fur with light grey eyes - Egyptian Mau female - elder sister of Stoneheart Mudpaw - Tabby cat - female - light brown tabby fur with amber eyes - not the sister of Barktail Rattail - Brown Spotted with brown eyes with rat scares on her tail - Female Mudpaw - she cat - Tabby cat - dark brown tabby fur with amber eyes Ravenwing - Black fur and black eyes - mate = Stormfur Stormfur - Dark grey fure and bule eyes - mate = Ravenwing Queens: Whisperheart - Tabby cat - light brown fur with amber eyes and is blind in her left eye - mate = Thronstar - Kit/s - Sliverkit - sliver / grey fur with green eyes - female Twizstorm /'' Twiz - female - Black fur, left paw white and red eyes - Mate = is unknown - kit/s = Schorchkit - one eye bule and one eye yellow '(The time period is when ' '''Thornstar is still lesader but he will die soon and he has two lives leaft.)' Prolouge: "It's ok, your doing fine." Ivycloud comforted, trying to calm down the black queen- who was also one of his best friends. "Just... get... the... kit... out!" panted Twizstorm. Another spasm rippled through her black pelt and she gasped as a little kit rolled onto the bracken. "Shadowfeather!" yowled the the white tom to the black elder, "Bite the sac." Shadowfeather bit the sac and a small black she-kit tumbled into the living world, a small line of ginger fur gleaming wetly on her forehead. Shadowfeather started liking the kit and pushed her gently into the curve of Twizstorm's belly. "So, what are you going to call her?" asked the black elder. "Schorchkit." the black queen mewed quietly, gazing at the little kit as if the name had some special meaning to her. ''Chapter 1 : Schorchkit is a furry ball of troble... "Hello, Twizstorm, ummm.... where is Schorchkit?" Wolfheart, the deputy, asked. The sleepy queen grunted, looked around, and her eyes widened. "I... I don't know! She must've run away when I was sleeping!" She jumped to her feet and started tearing up the bedding around her little black feet, as if looking for her kit underneath it. "Calm down! I'll go tell Thornstar. It'll be fine." As Wolfheart paded to the leader's den, Twizstorm cannoned into the medicine den. "Ivycloud! Ivycloud! Scorchk-" The agile black queen stopped and stared with surprise at the snarling face in front of her. "What do you need?! I am really busy because of WOLFHEART'S apprentice messed up MY herbs!" snarled Ivycloud. Wolfheart padded in through the dim shadows. "Ivycloud, Scorchkit has gone missing. Please give twizstorm some poppy seeds. She's very distressed." Her amber eyes shined sympathetically at Twizstorm. She whispered in the medicine cat's ear, "Oh, she's really going crazy about it." ".....................kay..................oh, and just to tell you don't let her hear you call her crazy or your going to regret it." "Thanks!" she called to the medcin cat as she walked away. Then as Wolfheart was about to enter the leader's den Thornstar walks in to camp with a hunting potrole and a small kit. "I'll take her..." said Wolfheart shyly, her ears pulled back. "hmph..." the leader's bule eyes staring at the kit as Wolfheart pads away with the kit. Chapter 2 : Schorchkit and Sliverkit play with fire in the medcin cat's den... '''Prolouge:' "Hey, sliverkit what do you think of Ivycloud...?" whispered Schorchkit to Sliverkit the daughter of of Whisperheart and Thornstar. "Ummm...... well, I gess that he gets grumpy just like the Thunderclan medcin cat, Jayfeather, but he can be really nice. "Follow me..." whispered Schorchkit slyly. ... "Wow, there are so many diffrent leafs!" mewed Sliverkit in amzement. "Ahhhhhwsome!" purred Schorchkit. She heard a sudden crackling noise and backed towards her friend. "Sliverkit..." her eyes widened as a circle of flame burst up around around the two kits, along with a loud crackling noise. The air filled with smoke. "Help!!!!!!! Someone save us!!!!" wailed the two kits. Then the kits saw a white figure in the smoke, they could tell it was Ivycloud because of that small hint of twoleg sent under the Shadowclan sent. He picked up the kits and runs out of the den and falls to the ground trying to chatch his breath. "Thank ... starclan your ... safe..." Ivycloud pants. "We are so sorry!" whimpered the two kits. Then Thornstar, Whiperheart, and Twizstorm run up to all the cats as the medcin cat's den is left in ashes. "Thank you so much Ivycloud!" thank the three cats. "What...ever... at lest they are not dead..." he growled half-heartly. ... ''' As cats the cats gathered for a clan meeting Thornstar was talking to his deputy, Wolfheart. "What are we going to do? All the hearbs are gone!" whispered Wolfheart in a hushed tone.. "I'll ask Ivycloud if he can get the other medcin cats to help, I think it is time he gets an apprentice, okay?" "Ok. Thats sounds good..." the deputy whispered back "Hey! will you guys stop talking in whispers...?" growled Waterfrost. As Thornstar ignores Waterfrost he mews to Ivycloud, "Could ask the other medcine cats for hearbs?" "Okay..." Ivycloud said, his eyes not looking up from his paws. "And you should get a apprentice..." Ivycloud stares at the leader with a low growl, "What did you say..." "Ivycloud, you need an apprentice NOW!" growled Thornstar. "I- I can't have one... not yet. I'm still very young..." the wite tom mewed with a sly smile. "Mmmm..." Chapter 3 : The Gathering... As the cats lisened to the leaders, Ivycloud was talking to the other medcine cats.s"There was a fire and it turnd my den to ashes and destroyed all the herbs. Two kits were caught in my den at the time- luckily I got them out in time." "Oh no! I wonder what you should do..." growled Jayfeather with sarcastic tone. "Hey, that is just plain mean!" growled Robintail, a red ginger tom cat and the riverclan medcine cat. "Sorry..." said Jayfeather "Poor kits," Skyfur murmured. "I hope they're all right. Not in shock, I hope?" "They're fine," Ivycloud mewed. "They were messing with my herbs at the time..." 'Do you guys think give me a few herbs...?" asked Ivycloud with whisper. "Sure, we will meet tomorrow at dusk, near the island?" asked Skyfur. "Sure!" ansered the other medcin cats. (A/N:Sorry this is so short...) ''Chapter 4: Schorchkit fallows Ivycloud... '''''Prolouge: "Ivycloud, have you told one of my cats about hearbs?" asked Thornstar. "Yes, I told Ambereye." Hissed Ivycloud. "Oh, ok, but you should get an apprentice..." Presisted Thornstar. "Shut up, I am still young!" he snarled faceing his leader. "Did i not tell you before?" "Tch, Fine then!" Thornstar hissed while galreing at Ivycloud. Sudennly Thornstar heras a kit complaining, it was Scorchkit. "Why can't i come!" wailed Scorchkit. ''"Hush, hony. Your still a kit." explained Tawizstorm. '' ... (MORE COMEING SOON...)